The standard wire nut is a common device currently available for electrically and mechanically interconnecting two or more segments of electrical wiring. First, the individual sections of wire are twisted together and then the nut is screwed onto the wire. This procedure is usually tedious and time consuming, particularly for residential and business construction applications wherein a large number of connections are typically needed. Effectively securing the nut to the wires usually requires practiced skill and experience. As a result, labor costs tend to be high. Conventional wire nut connections also tend to be less than optimally secure. Wires are apt to loosen and become disconnected. Considerable time and effort may be required to locate and repair a defective connection.
Crimp connectors are also widely used. However, the crimping process often destroys the connector and renders it ineffective. It is usually quite difficult to perform the crimping process correctly. Moreover, the crimp connector tends to pull apart from the wire fairly easily.
Soldering electrical conductors together necessitates the use of soldering equipment, supplies and a power source. The soldering process again usually requires a measure of skill and experience. This type of electrical connection is often difficult to perform in the field.
Wire trap connectors have also been used to join segments of electrical wiring. These devices typically employ a spring clip contact mounted within a multiple piece plastic housing. Electrical wires are introduced through openings in the housing to engage the contact. The wires are held in place by respective spring clips. This device represents an improvement over previous connectors; however, it is still often possible for the wiring to separate from the connector. Moreover, in some cases, if the wiring is pulled with sufficient force, the individual parts of the housing can separate to expose the electrical contact and the ends of the wiring. This can result in failure of the wiring. Additionally, known wire trap connectors are ineffective for use with stranded wire, which lacks the rigidity needed to open the spring clip.
A need exists for a connector that is not only quick and convenient for both skilled and unskilled persons to use but also provides an improved and much more secure mechanical and electrical connection. A need also exists for a connector that can be employed in a wide variety of applications and environments.